1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed a data transmission system including a personal computer as a transmission device and an ink jet printer with a plurality of nozzles as the reception device. Print data created on the personal computer is transmitted to the ink jet printer. The ink jet printer performs a printing process based on the received print data.
In recent years, there has been a demand for ink jet printers to eject smaller ink droplets via their nozzles in order to print images of higher resolution. To achieve this, there has been an increased popularity of printers capable of expressing color tones of a high resolution through a “multi-pulse” driving method. In this method, a plurality of pulses is applied to a piezoelectric element in the print head. A plurality of ink droplets is ejected to form a single dot of an image. Printing control software called a printer driver is incorporated in the operating system of the personal computer, such as Windows (trade mark). Drive pulse data for driving the print head is generated by the printer driver based on the print data and transmitted to the ink jet printer to perform the printing operation. The transferred drive pulse data is stored in the memory of the ink jet printer. The pulse data is used by a gate array (G/A) to generate a drive pulse for driving the print head according to a basic clock signal having a predetermined basic time period.